


Walking After You

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [29]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: happyritas prompted: Can you do one where Simon and Bram are mad at each other for like a week and everyone thinks they’re going to break up. But in reality they were arguing about something dumb like why Harry was put in Gryffindor when he was obviously a Slytherin or something





	Walking After You

“Where’s Bram?”

“He won’t be joining us,” Simon said matter-of-factly as he approached the table. He slammed down his tray, an inscrutable expression on his face.

“Si?” Leah asked. “Is everything okay?”

“I don’t want to talk about it…”

Simon seemed more angry than hurt, and Leah glanced at Nick and Abby, hoping they had some answers. Bram and Garrett weren’t anywhere in sight, and they all couldn’t help but assume the worst.

* * *

“Bram. Bud, I’m sure whatever it is, you guys will figure it out,”

Bram just shrugged in response.

Garrett had sensed something was wrong as soon as he saw Bram drive to school by himself. He hadn’t done that since the day he and Simon started dating. To top it off, Bram was eerily quiet, more so than usual. He didn’t participate in class, he didn’t call for the ball during practice and he hadn’t spoken a word about Simon all day.

* * *

“Si?” Nora knocked and opened Simon’s bedroom door.

“What is it, Nora?”

“Is everything okay with Bram?”

“Why the hell is everyone asking that?” Simon said angrily, slamming his textbook shut.

“Because you’re acting like that,” Nora stated. “What happened? Did you guys have a fight,”

Simon just closed his eyes, breathing heavily through his nose as if he were trying to find an outlet for all the steam building up inside.

Nora exited the room before she caused her brother to spontaneously combust.

* * *

“Bram?”

“Yeah, mom?”

Bram’s mother gave him an extra helping of grilled chicken as she eyed her son warily. “Are you feeling okay, honey?”

“I’m fine,”

“Are you sure? You’re looking pretty down,”

Bram nodded quickly to assure that he was feeling great.

“You know you can talk to me about anything. Even if its something to do with Simon…”

Bram was astounded how his mom seemed to know everything, but he still decided to keep his feelings hidden for as long as possible.

* * *

“You haven’t talked to each other in three days, dude,” Nick said in an overbearing tone. “Obviously, there’s something wrong,”

He and Leah had invited Simon over under the pretense of playing video games but instead decided to ambush him with an intervention.

“Tell us what happened,” Leah demanded.

“Fine,” Simon relented, knowing there was no way the two of them would let him go home without a confession.

 _“HesaidHarrywasaSlytherin…”_ Simon mumbled in one breath.

“What?” Nick said looking at Leah for the translation.

“Slowly,” Leah stared at her friend.

“He said Harry should have been in Slytherin?”

Now that Simon actually said the words out loud he realized just how stupid he sounded. Unfortunately, Leah couldn’t see his epiphany because he got a smack on the back of his head immediately following that thought.

“YOU’RE FIGHTING WITH BRAM OVER A HEAD-CANON?” She practically burst his eardrum with her outcry and even Nick looked frightened.

“I…” Simon was at a loss for words.

“No. You’re going to listen…” Leah started pacing around the room. “Bram is an angel of a boy, Si. He’s a literal angel. And for fuck’s sake. He’s right! Harry had all the qualities of a Slytherin and that would have been a literary work of art if he’d been written as such and…oh my god I cannot believe you’d stop talking to each other over this…”

“Leah…” Nick tried to calm her down.

“No,” Leah had a determined look on her face. “You’re coming with me. Right now,”

* * *

They parked outside Bram’s home after Leah checked in with Garrett who confirmed that he’d just dropped Bram at home.

“Ring the bell. Apologize to him. Now,”

Leah didn’t seem to be taking any shit. Simon wondered why this was so important to her, which he’d later find out that she refused to see something so special torn down by something so trivial.

He rang the doorbell, shuffling his feet as he waited for Bram to answer the door.

* * *

Bram just got out of the shower when he heard the doorbell ring. He checked the time, knowing that his mother wouldn’t be home for a few more hours. Perhaps Garrett had forgotten something.

He opened the door, not expecting to see Simon there.

“Hey,”

Bram was at a loss for words. A thousand thoughts were going through his mind, half of them blaming Simon for making him go through such a horrible time and the other half were full of blame knowing he’d done the exact same thing to him.

That’s the reason all he could say was: “Hey,”. That’s apparently all it took because Simon fell into his arms and mumbled a stream of apologies. Bram couldn’t even wait for a second longer before holding Simon by the waist and apologizing right back.

The two of them didn’t seem to notice that Nick and Leah drove away, or that they were still standing on Bram’s front doorstep.

* * *

“I missed your smell,” Simon mumbled into Bram’s neck as they lay together on Bram’s bed. “Is that weird to say?”

“A little,” Bram laughed, kissing the top of Simon’s head. “But I get what you mean…”

“I don’t ever want to do that again,” Simon declared.

“Fight? That’s a little unrealistic,”

“Yeah, I know. I meant going that long without talking to each other,”

“Oh. Yeah, I agree with that. We can definitely make that happen,”

“Good,” Simon nodded emphatically, “We’ll be okay,”

“We’ll be okay,”

Simon made a mental note to send Leah a massive gift basket the next day.


End file.
